Everything Changes
by mewkazurinu2004
Summary: Bastion sees everything has changed around him, even the happy Mindy has changed, but how and since why are people so blind? Mindy x Bastion
1. Arguement

Chapter 1

Bastion Misawa sat on the harbor staring out at the ocean, it was indeed his last year at Duel Academy. Yet, somehow, it felt like it had all been wasted somewhat. He had still not gotten the recognition he deserved. He sighed deeply, almost everything has changed now, Syrus was stronger, Jaden became more serious, Alexis was obviously in love with Jaden (just showing it more), and Chazz still was Chazz. It wasn't fair, why didn't anything change with him? Why did everyone else get the glory? As he looked out upon the ocean, he noticed a fish bobbing out of the water. "I understand little guy, being a small fish in a big ocean, and obviously no one gives a damn on where you swim," Bastion said and thinking _Great, my companion is a fish._(note the sarcasm)

As the fish swam away, a slim figure sat by Bastion. The presence was less than overwhelming, but it took Bastion by surprise. He looked over to see who it was, surprisingly enough for him, it was Mindy. She wasn't smiling as she usually was. Bastion could only wonder what happened, but he didn't seem to care. Lately she had been getting into arguments with him and Chazz over random things that happened. She pretty much ignored Jaden, but even he noticed a drastic change in her from over the summer.

"You can only wonder what it'd be like for people to notice and respect you. Most people only have one or the other. Look, Bastion people respect you and think 'God, he is smart' so at least you have that," Mindy said almost sounding a tad angry or jealous.

"Why were you even eavesdropping?" growled Bastion.

"I wasn't, I needed to talk to you and as I came, I overheard you talking to a fish," Mindy smirked. Bastion turned his head, which was too much of a low blow. He let out a low growl which made her giggle slightly.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about? Please not let it be about some guy," asked Bastion mockingly,

"That's cute," Mindy said sweetly, "but no, I just wanted to apologize for being a bitch lately, I didn't mean to take my anger out on you and Chazz. I just had some bad crap happen over the summer." She took a deep breath and stood up. "I really am sorry," she said. Bastion observed how her voice had become softer

"Don't worry about it," said Bastion calmly. Mindy was the type of girl who was a people person so upsetting people would obviously get to her. As Mindy left, Bastion kept thinking about the first thing Mindy had said on the harbor. _How could she possibly understand? And how did she become so serious? This does not seem right at all _thought Bastion, suddenly scientific curiosity kicked in his system.

**Mew Kazurinu: I do believe that could be better  
Mindy: YOU MADE ME AN EMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mew Kazurinu: I am sorry, but you shouldn't worry about being emotastic**

**Mindy: I don't wanna be an emo  
Bastion: I do not understand crazy authors and fangirl-like characters**


	2. LunchTable Talk

Chapter 2

"You seem distracted today," said Alexis to Bastion the next afternoon at lunch.

"I don't get distracted, Alexis," Bastion corrected her. Jaden shrugged, it really was going to be a pointless lunch-table conversation day. Alexis gave Bastion the "you're-in-denial-look." Syrus shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.

"Come on, you can tell us what's going on," pleaded Alexis. Syrus grinned, he knew that these types of arguments were pointless, but he thought it was cute to see Alexis be stubborn.

"It's nothing, I swear," said Bastion. Mindy's words kept echoing through his head, how did only one conversation make him think so hard? _The one thing a man can never figure out is how a girl can affect a guy's mind _Bastion thought. Syrus moved closer to Alexis and whispered something in her ear which made her laugh.

"If you're gay you can tell us," said Syrus stifling a laugh. Jaden choked on his milk, and stared at them.

"Oh my god, Please say that's not so," said Jaden, "Way too awkward."

"Don't be dumb, it's about Mindy, I talked to her last night, and something doesn't seem anywhere close to right about her. She's lost her spark of happiness and whatnot. It struck me as odd," explained Bastion. Syrus nodded and looked over at Alexis who had become a little depressed. Jaden went back to stuffing food in his face. _I wonder if Alexis knows something, or of she caused this _pondered Bastion. "Alexis, do you know something," the British genius asked.

"Well…she hasn't really said anything, but I think she got kicked out of her house. Her parents and she don't get along very well or something like that," Alexis replied. Syrus's mouth went agape.

"Why?" asked Syrus who was still trying to comprehend the matter. Bastion, wanting to know more information, looked at Alexis curiously. Jaden started coughing and hacking.

"I hate that bean burrito too fast," he said, "I am not used to choking." Syrus and Bastion laughed at Jaden's remark while Alexis remained somewhat disgusted. Alexis ignored him, though his idiocy was sometimes cute, this time it was nasty.

"I don't know why, maybe Jasmine does. Mindy keeps to herself lately," explained Alexis. _That does me no good _thought Bastion. Alexis sunk into her chair, not only did she hate not knowing what was going on with her friend but she hated that the people who worried about her couldn't get the information they needed especially from her, and as if one cue, Jasmine came into the cafeteria with Chazz holding her waist.

"Oh my god, did you two start dating?" asked Syrus acting like he just saw a dog vomit. Bastion thought to himself _I did not know Jasmine liked Chazz? What could she see in him? Girls are confusing. _

"Correction, midget, we have been dating for around three weeks," snarled Chazz looking a bit more proud than he usually did.

"Sorry, I didn't know," the blue-haired guy said shaking. Chazz had always been frightening, but that egotistical look of pride and anger scared the crap out of Syrus.

Syrus hid behind Jaden.

"Come on Sy, it's just Chazz. There's nothing to be afraid of," said Jaden. Chazz frowned and soon Syrus, Chazz, and Jaden were having a trivial argument over if Chazz was terrifying and could possibly hurt someone.

Jasmine rolled her eyes," So what's up?" she asked Alexis. Alexis told Jasmine about the previous conversation before the pointless dispute. Jasmine looked down at her feet, remembering what Mindy was like before the summer.

"I miss her, the old her," said Jasmine quietly. The Chazz heard Jasmine starting to sound depressed and rushed over as she continued talking, "She won't admit it, but she needs serious help. I don't even know what happened, but I want to see Mindy smile again."

Then Bastion's decision was final, since he instinctively went with his curiosity ( since he is a scientist) , he was going to figure out what was wrong with her and was going to get Mindy back to how she used to be.

**Mew Kazurinu: Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it.**

"**The Chazz": I have a girlfriend?! How'd I get with her?  
Mew Kazurinu: Dude, it's a fanfic  
"The Chazz": Can't it be a sub plot?**

**Mew Kazurinu: It could if you shut up**


	3. Secret Crush

Chapter 3

Mindy sat at her large white wooden desk, attempting to do her homework for Dr. Crowler's class, but for some reason she absolutely could not focus. Why did the summer's past events get to her so badly? She rested her head in her arms and thought _I shouldn't even try anymore. I mean does anyone actually care about what happens to me? _She looked at her heavily draped window, all the sunlight could come in, but she still wouldn't feel any warmth. There was a gentle rapping at the door.

"Come in," said the annoyed Mindy loudly. Why couldn't people let her be? She just wanted time to herself, but that was pretty much all she wanted anymore. The door swung open to reveal Alexis.

"I want to know what the crap happened to you," demanded Alexis. Mindy looked a tad taken aback. She didn't want Alexis to know, but part of her demanded her to tell Alexis.

"It's nothing, Lex," Mindy said. She turned back to her homework. Hopefully Alexis would leave her alone about this.

"Stop lying to me, ever since the summer you've changed into a little depressing ball of whatever you are now. You used to be so much more, happier really! Come on, first Jaden and now you! Mindy, tell me now," demanded Alexis angrily. Mindy just stared at the text book and homework in front of her. Mindy wanted to scream at Alexis. "Mindy, me and Jasmine aren't the only ones worried about you," continued Alexis.

"Then who is?" asked Mindy without much care in her voice, because really, she didn't care. It was probably just Syrus who liked every girl in the universe.

"Bastion," said Alexis in a matter-of-fact voice. Mindy stared at her, could Alexis be joking?

"No way," squeaked Mindy. She covered her mouth, how did that come out of her? Mindy wondered _can I possibly like him. No, it's Bastion. He's all smart. Wait!!! I do like him! But could there be any future if he liked me?_ Alexis say the look on her face; it was a classic Mindy-look of love or lust.

"Wow, you like him and you finally are acting like Mindy," said Alexis happily. Mindy threw a pillow at her face. That's when Alexis knew what was going to save Mindy

**MewKazurinu: I thought Mindy and someone besides Bastion should have their own chapter**

**Mindy: Yay chapter**

**MewKazurinu: I wonder about you**


	4. Mirror

Chapter 4

Bastion felt the sun's heat burn on his face on his way to his dorm after class. It was a beautiful day, and suddenly to ruin the joy of the day was "The Lord of Misery" also known as Chazz (I will now apologize to the Chazz fan girls), and Chazz looked exhausted and a tad beat up. "My girlfriend sent me to get you for her stupid friend," barked Chazz. Bastion thought _does Chazz mean Jasmine needs me to help Mindy? What an elaborate way of naming people with actual names. _Without being an able to respond to Chazz's demand, Chazz dragged him to Mindy's room. She was throwing stuff at a mirror.

"What is she doing now?" asked Chazz unenthusiastically as he put an arm around Jasmine's waist. Jasmine snuggled into his chest and sighed.

"She's trying to break the mirror for some reason," the Red-headed girl responded as Mindy continued her rampage. Jasmine continued," I told her it was okay to let herself get mad and she just exploded." Bastion recognized this, usually breaking things for no reason at all was considered an appalling action, but in this case it was mentally healthy and possibly symbolic.

"Let her," said Bastion as he sat on Mindy's bed.

"Why?" Chazz asked uncomfortably as he sensed Jasmine was getting tense.

"Easy, because she's releasing bottled up emotions and releasing them in a way healthy and not as self-harming as drugs or something else of that nature, but that doesn't mean, she'll automatically revert to her old self, she'll just feel a little better if this works," Bastion explained. He watched Mindy eventually break the mirror and fall to her knees. She raised a bleeding hand to where glass had penetrated the skin. Jasmine ran to the bathroom to get a wash cloth to clean up Mindy's bloodied hand.

"Are you okay?" asked Bastion taking Mindy's other hand as Jasmine cleaned the bloodied one.

"I'm feeling better than I have in awhile," Mindy admitted. She was studying her newly bandaged hand.

"Then why did you break the mirror?" asked Chazz sarcastically, suddenly his head started throbbing from where Jasmine suddenly smacked him.

"I started feeling inferior, I guess. Thoughts of what some people said over the summer hit home, okay?" snapped Mindy trying to contain her anger now directed at Chazz. _As if that moron would get it _thought Mindy _all he thinks about is how amazing he thinks he is. _

"I understand, Mindy. Listen, I don't know what they said, but what I do know is, obviously it was negative, and you deserve better," said Bastion calmly. It was the only thing he could think of to say. Truth was he didn't know what to say. He just was kind of stuck in some girl's world that he had to free her from.

"Yeah thanks, a fat ugly whore like me needs to here that," said Mindy quietly.

"Mindy, you are gorgeous, and I know you are far from a whore. I mean Jasmine has even said that she's the only one who has done anything like that and that was with Chazz. And you are really skinny. Mindy, whatever they told you was far from the truth. It's painful to hear you say that about yourself because it's untrue, Mindy," said Bastion reassuringly as he wrapped a muscular arm around her. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks, Bastion," Mindy replied

"No problem."

**Mew Kazurinu: Thanks for reading chapter four**

**Bastion: I didn't know I was a physiologist**

**Mew Kazuruninu: Ye, well I figured you were smart enough**

**Bastion: Geez…**


	5. That didn't mean anything

Chapter 5

"Damn," screamed Mindy throwing a pillow across the room. It was just announced the school was going to Kyoto for a fieldtrip, where the whole summer mess happened. _Well, maybe I won't see them _thought Mindy as she started packing. She sighed as Jasmine came in looking very solemn. Jasmine began talking on how much, Chazz had been yelling because he hated traveling on planes if he wasn't riding first class.

"I'm not looking forward to this trip," the girls said at the same time, and almost immediately as they said that, Bastion entered. Mindy froze; she had been carrying her undergarments to the bag and nearly dropped all of them. She hated the fact that ever since the mirror incident, she figured he was absolutely perfect. He was incredibly intelligent, he was handsome, he was funny, and she was positive he was going to be a lasting crush. It also troubled her that ever since that incident; she had been drawn to hanging out with him more and more.

"Chazz says he's sorry for flipping out on you, Jasmine," said Bastion. He was getting sick of being his messenger, but he also didn't mind the demand. It gave him more time to check up on Mindy. "So, are you looking forward to the trip?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

"Tell him, I said he needs to learn how to apologize without using someone else to say it. I'm his girlfriend! He can push aside his pride for once in his damn life," snarled Jasmine.

"Actually I am dreading this trip," Mindy interrupted her best friend for Bastion's sake. She felt bad that she dragged him into her own drama and felt that he shouldn't have to get sucked into Jasmine's love-life problems.

"Why? Kyoto is beautiful," said Bastion. _I wonder if that's where Mindy's troubles began. I don't know, but maybe I'll be able to unravel this mystery _pondered Bastion.

"Too many bad memories are caused in that place, and there are some people I don't look forward seeing, but maybe I won't see them," replied Mindy as she stuffed some clothes and shoes into her suitcase.

"That makes sense, but don't worry, I'll be there and so will Jasmine, Alexis, Jaden, Chazz, Syrus, and all the others," said Bastion reassuringly. Mindy shrugged as Jasmine started pounding her head against a pillow. Mindy thought _Jasmine obviously wasn't thinking when she started dating Chazz. I wonder if she regrets it._

"I know, but I am really scared. I don't want to see them," whined Mindy as Bastion looked out the window, trying to figure out what to do, how he should tell her what he thinking and how much he wanted to help her.

"Mindy, don't worry. If whoever hurt you comes around, I'll personally kick their butt for you. I will be there the whole time to help you, I swear," Bastion promised as he turned around to face the black-haired girl. He had become rather fond of her. He truly cared about her more than any other girl he had ever met.

"Thanks, Bastion. That means a lot to me," said Mindy kissing him. Jasmine's head jolted up was she really seeing this. _Oh my gosh! This is unbelievable. I didn't think she liked him that much. Usually her crushes last about a week, but she really does like him _Jasmine thought excitedly. It was the sweetest thing she had ever seen. As Mindy pulled away because Bastion was in to much of shock to do anything, even kiss back, her face turned a bright shade of red.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me," Mindy apologized rapidly enough where her words rushed into each other. Jasmine was sitting upright watching the commotion and the freaked out Mindy. _What did I just do? _Thought Mindy _he's going to hate me and never speak to me again. I mean that was so random. I acted way too rashly._

"It's okay, don't worry about it. It just caught me off guard," said Bastion calmly. Truth be told, he actually liked it. It was very spontaneous.

"Just forget it, it meant nothing," stuttered Mindy sitting beside Jasmine with her head in her hands. Bastion was trying to hold a smile and thought _does she think I am stupid, if she did it by impulse, it was probably a secret desire that she has._

"Don't worry about it at all," said Bastion, "I'll see you both bright and early for our trip to Kyoto. I'll save you a seat, Mindy." He left the room thinking _that was my first kiss ever. Wow, that was kind of nice. _Once Bastion left the room he was confronted by Chazz.

"What did Jasmine say? Is she mad at me? Wait why are you smiling?" inquired Chazz nervously. He really didn't want Jasmine to leave him. He truly cared about her.

"Jasmine said that you needed to push away your pride and be a good boyfriend and be the one to apologize to her. I'm pretty sure, she's a bit mad at you. I'll tell you later why I'm smiling," replied Bastion leaving Chazz to get completely nervous.

**Bastion: Mew Kazurinu! I would not get so excited over a kiss, I mean c'mon.**

**Mew Kazurinu: Just be ready for Kyoto, and I am the author here so don't question my almighty powers.**

**Chazz: I am not that egotistical and proud enough to apologize to someone's face.**

**Mew Kazurinu: Yeah, but you wouldn't apologize at all.**


	6. Planes and Hotels

Chapter 6

Mindy sat uncomfortably on the plane to Kyoto. As she shuffled in her seat, she looked over at Bastion who was sleeping comfortably. She looked intently at his now messy hair; he was adorable as he slept. She thought _Bastion, thank you for all you have done and I swear I will never let you down. _He let out a loud yawn as he awoke and scratched his head. He looked at his beat-up watch only an hour left.

"You ready, Mindy?" asked Bastion stifling another large yawn.

"I think so," she replied. _I wonder if he can tell that I am really scared and do not want to be here. I also wonder what he thought of that kiss, he hasn't mentioned it, and I know he hasn't forgotten it _thought Mindy. She shook her head, disgraced that two completely different thoughts filled her head. Bastion nodded thinking to himself _nice try, Mindy, but I can tell you are lying to me. I better not push it with her. _"Bastion, have you ever been to Kyoto before?" she asked.

"No, I've been to Tokyo and I grew up in Domino," Bastion explained examining the fluffy cloud right at his window.

"I wonder what we're going to do after we graduate," said Mindy as if she was in a trance. Bastion looked at her and smiled. He said to himself _I know I want to be a scientist and study some duel science, but I wonder what Mindy will choose. I don't know where her passions lie._

"I think I'm going to college and study duel science. I want to be a well-known scientist, and be respected by the science community," said Bastion confidently. He was curious as to what Mindy wanted to do with her life. "What about you?" he asked. Mindy sighed and looked at her hands.

"I want to get into film or graphic design or something like that," Mindy said as she went on into how she would be able to enhance duel video games and maybe the holograph system. She didn't know why, but all she knew was that she wanted it badly.

"That's great, Mindy! I think you'd do very well," said Bastion. Mindy nodded and thought _wow! Someone believes in me. This is amazing. _Bastion looked back at Chazz and Jasmine, and Bastion wondered if the pair was going to be okay. He sighed and thought _they've changed rapidly. I don't know how long Jasmine is going to put up with his crap, but maybe if Chazz tried, they could work things out._ He looked back to see Chazz trying to explain himself and trying to apologize for all that he's done.

"Jasmine, please listen to me. I may be a jerk, but let's face it, everyone has their faults. Except, I can't find yours except you don't listen," said Chazz loudly. Everyone stared. _Oh god _thought Mindy _please, don't hurt Jasmine. If he breaks her heart, I will break his face._

"Chazz, I am sick of your egotism and your whining. Do you even care about me? Do you, Chazz Princeton?" Jasmine demanded. Every one stared. It was the first time Jasmine had every demanded anything out of Chazz. Bastion thought _I thought Mindy had problems, but these two need couples therapy._

"Jasmine, I love you okay? I am trying to change, but god dammit, I need you to have faith in me," Chazz retorted looking angry. He gave a look to Bastion saying _I may have been a retard to even think she'd understand. _Mindy looked at Bastion wondering what was going through his head. Maybe, together they could help Jasmine and Chazz work things out. Bastion had the brains and Mindy was a hopeless romantic.

"I love you too, Chazz. I'm sorry to snap at you. I just get tired of you being a spoiled baby," explained Jasmine hugging Chazz. Chazz smiled and kissed Jasmine's forehead. He knew that things would work out if he could change his ways.

Bastion looked ahead and thought _they are one odd couple. I bet at the hotel, no one will get sleep because they will be either fighting or something that I would rather not think of, but this is Chazz, we are talking about and he's not exactly a saint. _

Soon the plane landed and they were at the hotel. It was luxurious and the students stared in awe at the fanciness as they entered the lobby. They didn't fit in with their duffle bags and suitcases and backpacks. Chancellor Sheppard announced that there would be two to each room, and since he would rather not have to deal with fighting, they could pick their own roommates, but everyone knew it was because the only two adult chaperones were him and Dorothy and the whole student body figured there was something between them. The adults told the students to make a list on who was sharing a room with whom so they could keep track of them.

Jaden and Syrus  
Hassleberry and Bastion  
Mindy and Alexis

Chazz and Jasmine

As soon as Bastion and Hassleberry entered their room, Hassleberry asked, "Why didn't you ask Mindy to be your roommate, private?" Bastion sighed because he figured with Hassleberry's dinosaur DNA; he probably lived by pure instinct.

"Well, I'm not dating Mindy, and it wouldn't be appropriate, I figured she'd want to room with Alexis or Jasmine," said Bastion casually. Hassleberry shrugged as he crawled into bed.

"Whatever," Hassleberry replied as he fell asleep. Bastion went to go take a shower, and he shampooed his hair and washed his body, he began to wonder about Mindy. _I hope she'll be okay. I mean I told her where my room was, if she needed anything and hopefully she'll be brave enough to ask me. Mindy, probably will be fine, I just need to calm down, it's just that she hates this place, and though I only slightly know why, I don't know how I will be able to help her. _He turned off the water and dried off his body, praying that'd she would be okay.

**Mew Kazurinu: Wow, that's the longest chapter so far. So what do you think will happen in Kyoto? Only time will tell. I hope people like this seeing as I wrote it at 3 A.M.**

"**The Chazz": You are crazy.**

**Jasmine: Don't say that, she gave you a heart**

"**The Chazz": I do have a heart.**

**Mew Kazurinu: You two get along for once in your life, sheesh**


	7. Enter the Source of the Problem

Chapter 7

It was a lovely day in Kyoto, Japan so the students decided to explore it. As the students walked the streets of Kyoto, two tall masculine guys passed them. Mindy turned her head quickly. Her heart started racing. _Oh no, they're here. Please say they didn't see me _her mind screamed. Bastion looked over at the tense Mindy, and then he looked over at the guys who were glancing over in the general direction. Bastion looked at Mindy who was trying to stay calm. Bastion thought _I don't know what they did, but I want to kick their ass._ The two males strolled over casually.

"Look who's back in town," the blonde male said grinning at Mindy. She quickly turned away and thought _just go away, please why are you here? You did enough damage, you murderers._ She clenched her fist.

"Look Brian, she's still mad at us," the other male said as he shook his dark brown head. He grabbed Mindy's arm and slapped her. Bastion stared in wild disbelief and quickly helped Mindy off the ground. Bastion thought_ they are going to pay dearly._

"Leave me alone!" Mindy yelled, "Haven't you done enough to ruin anyone's life? I haven't done anything." She felt her body collapse from weakness and she could soon feel Bastion holding her.

"Nice try, Hun," Brian said viciously. He tried to take Mindy from Bastion, but the British genius kicked him in the stomach. "Look, Alex, Mindy has a little friend," Brian smirked. Mindy growled and looked up at Bastion hoping that they wouldn't hurt him.

"Yes, I am her friend, and more than that I am man enough not to drag people down," growled Bastion. Soon, a fight broke out. Mindy thought _oh god, this is my entire fault. He wouldn't be in this fight if it wasn't for me, but why did Bastion seem like he wanted to fight Brian and Alex?_ Soon enough, the brawl ended, Bastion seemed not to have taken any damage.

"You know what?" said Alex wiping away the blood from his chin, "It makes me think you were worse than your sister." Mindy's winced and looked like she was going to cry. Bastion thought _I didn't know she had a sister. I wonder what happened to her. _

"Yeah, well, you two are the worst. You damn murderers," Mindy retorted angrily. Brian and Alex's eyes widened. Why didn't she forget? Why wasn't she trying to tear them to shreds, but then again they did send her to the hospital for a bad injury. Mindy continued in a low voice as every student stared at the scene ahead of them, "I didn't tell anyone what you two did to me or what you did to my sister, but I should have." Bastion sighed and thought _I don't believe this, she watched her sister get murdered by these two losers, got injured by them, and never told anyone until now. She must have had a giant weight on her shoulders._

"You'll pay for this," said Brian and Alex simultaneously as they left the street. Mindy gulped and thought _I am going to die, dammit! Why did I have to open my big mouth? Oh well, it was fun watching them get pummeled by Bastion. They are going to do what they did to my sister, I am definitely not going to get a good nights rest._

Later that night, Mindy could not sleep at all. She was stuck inside a world of fear. She turned in her bed. She wished Alexis didn't decide to spend the night in Jaden's and Syrus's room to have a three way duel all night. _Maybe I should ask if I can spend the night in Bastion's and Hassleberry's room. No one can get by Hassleberry, and I don't think Bastion would be cool with anyone who messed with me. Yeah, I'll go ask him _Mindy thought as she rolled out of bed. She went down the hall and knocked on the door only for Hassleberry to open it wearing some cargo shorts.

"You need Bastion?" he asked sleepily, and Mindy nodded. Hassleberry yelled for Bastion who was just coming out of the shower. He came out wearing only his boxers. Bastion thought_ oh wow, this is really…awkward. I never imagined her seeing me in boxers; I wonder why she is here. _Mindy's face turned a bright shade of pink.

"Umm…Bastion, I was just wondering if it was okay if I slept here tonight, I'm really scared that Alex and Brian are going to come for me, and Alexis can't help because she is spending the night with Jaden and Syrus," Mindy asked looking at her feet. Bastion looked at Hassleberry.

"I don't have a problem with a lady on the platoon," said Hassleberry.

"Yeah, it's okay. Come on in," said Bastion. He noticed how cute Mindy looked in black cotton shorts and a pink tank top. Bastion thought _where is going to sleep? I guess she could have my bed or something. I don't know what she wants to do. Maybe, she'd feel safer with someone beside her._

"So where do you want me to sleep?" asked Mindy. Hassleberry shrugged.

"You can sleep with Bastion," Hassleberry said jokingly. Bastion shot him a nasty glare. How could Hassleberry be so crude? Mindy kind of giggled.

"Well, that is what I had in mind. I am really scared and having someone beside me that wouldn't kill me wouldn't hurt," Mindy said softly. Bastion thought _wow, this is more than what I expected in the helping her thing, but I guess it will be fine. We aren't going to do anything._

"Okay, then," said Bastion reluctantly as they crawled under the sheets. Mindy rested her head on the pillow. Bastion felt her warm presence overpower him.

"Are you planning to take those maggots down?" asked Hassleberry to the only female in the room. Mindy thought _I would, but I don't know how._

"Yes, if I knew how," Mindy replied sleepily.

"Don't worry," said Bastion, "I think I may have a plan." Mindy smiled, it was about time she was going to be able to avenge her sister.

**Mew Kazurinu: That's all for this chapter, I personally liked it, but that's just me.**

**Hassleberry: Awesome Colonel! I had lines. (slips me money)**

**Mew Kazurinu: No problem.**

"**The Chazz": I wasn't in it.**

**Mew Kazurinu: Because this fanfic isn't about you.**


	8. Plan, fight, peace

Chapter 8

Bastion handed Mindy her new vengeance plan written clearly on a piece of notebook paper. She was finally going to avenge the death of her sister and on the bad emotional and physical injuries that Brian and Alex had inflicted upon her. Hassleberry guessed Bastion woke up early that morning to do this for Mindy. Hassleberry thought_ I wish they would just get together. I mean if I was that fond of someone, I would have told them by now._ Mindy looked the plan over and nodded; she knew she had to follow these directions if she wanted to stay alive or unharmed.

"Thank you so much, Bastion," Mindy said, "Well, I need to go get dressed, so I will see you later." She scampered out of the room. Bastion sighed as he watched her and wondered if they would stay friends after the ordeal was finished.

Hassleberry rudely interrupted Bastion's thoughts by saying, "You should just tell her you like her, soldier."

"Well it's not like I haven't thought of that," Bastion replied, truth was he was afraid that she would reject him.

"You're just a coward, and trust me, after your plan is in effect, you might as well tell her," Hassleberry said honestly. The young man with dinosaur DNA wished his friends would be more open with people they liked. Even Chazz wasn't all the way open with Jasmine.

"Maybe, you're right," said Bastion as he wondered _I think he may have a point, but then who knows. She is a girl, and girls are unpredictable._ He looked out the window, waiting for this afternoon, and the time for Mindy to finally be free of her troubles.

It was exactly three o' clock that afternoon as Hassleberry, Mindy, Bastion, Chazz, Jasmine, Jaden, and Alexis waited for the troublesome duo to be walking on the street. The boys that had caused so much pain were easily provoked and would come over to torture young Mindy. Bastion looked at the surprisingly calm Mindy. _Unless Mindy is hiding this in then she is going to totally annihilate those boys._ Mindy looked up to see the young men.

"Look who's here," growled Brian angrily, but Mindy shrugged it off as if it was some annoying girl calling her a bitch or a slut. _Please, let this work_ prayed Mindy in her mind.

"She comes around easily," Alex said pulling in close to Mindy, and she used the opportunity to kick his in the stomach and punch him in the face. She grinned and thought happily _this is a lot of fun actually. I didn't know violence was my thing._ She kneed Alex quickly and hard enough for him to collapse on the ground.

"Sorry, dumb and dumber, I'm not that kind of girl that will take that kind of crap," Mindy said proudly. Brian launched towards, but tripped over Alex. Mindy jumped back, as one of them reached to grab her ankle. She used her other leg to kick Brian in the face. Bastion looked at Mindy and thought _she is really strong, I didn't know she had it in her, maybe she had former experience, but I don't know._ Alex and Brian scrambled to their feet in a vain attempt to grab her.

"You are going to pay for that," said Brian, wiping the blood from his chin. Mindy had memorized their tactics from the last time. Alex attempted to grab her arm, but she quickly turned around. _Bad mistake _thought Bastion. This left her vulnerable from an attack from the back. Brian quickly grabbed her as Alex pulled out a knife. _I wished she didn't go against the orders. I guess she didn't want her arm to be chopped off_ yelled Bastion mentally.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am not going to wind up like my sister," said Mindy as she bit Alex's hand, making him drop the knife, it scraped against her arm, as it fell to the sidewalk. She turned around quickly, breaking free of Brian. As soon as this happened, the boys went into a fit of rage, pulling out their weapons, but to their surprise, Jaden had called the police and they had arrived on the scene, and Alex and Brian were arrested for attempted murder, because they did have the opportunity before they came to get in damage.

"You did it," said Bastion happily as the boys were pushed into the car. The bruised and bloodied Mindy smiled and laughed.

"I couldn't even have dreamt up this plan," said Mindy wiping the blood from a cut on her face. She thought _it's all done now. I'm free and at peace for once._

"I guess this is where we go our separate ways, you'll be back to your boy crazy self and hanging out with your girl friends, huh?" asked Bastion solemnly._ This is where the truth comes out _thought Bastion quietly. Mindy was laughing constantly and shook her head.

"You are crazy! Of course not! Bastion, you are the most amazing person ever. Don't ever forget that. You don't get it, do you?" said Mindy quietly as she tried to quiet her laughter. _He is completely oblivious or has no experience in this department_ thought Mindy. Bastion shook his head as he mentally said _use deductive reasoning. Think like Mindy. Okay, I can't do that._

"Please elaborate for me," said Bastion curiously. Mindy kissed him on the lips without any hesitation, and this time Bastion kissed back.

"Did that mean anything this time?" he asked smiling.

"It did indeed," Mindy said trying to hold back every emotion she was feeling. Bastion pulled her into a close embrace. He never wanted to forget that moment. Hopefully, it was obvious that he adored her with every ounce of his being.

"Will you be mine, Mindy? I mean I know this is kind of sudden, but still…" said Bastion who was silenced by Mindy putting a finger on his lips.

"There should be an obvious answer to that," said Mindy as she sunk into his body and Bastion took that as a yes.

The End

**Mew Kazurinu: Yes! I finished, I hope you enjoyed this. Yes, the fight was Bastion's plan of action. Who knew he could think violently?**

**Bastion: I can think any way possibly.**

**Mew Kazurinu: Except like a girl, and if you could that would be beyond bizarre.**

**Mindy: I got to fight!!! I am so ninja.**


End file.
